


The Sexual Education of Bradley James

by tourdefierce



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourdefierce/pseuds/tourdefierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Bradley's a filthy bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Education of Bradley James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hermette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermette/gifts).



> This was written for hermette's prompt: **I want Colin to rim Bradley until he cries**. I made that happen. This was for the B/C comment fest over at moonilicious's LJ.
> 
> Originally posted at LJ: February 16th, 2011.

"I've just never done it before, that's all."

Colin has been trying to analyze this statement for over a week. He's been over it and over it but there isn't a single conclusion to be found. It just doesn't make any sense.

None.

See, Bradley James? He's a filthy, filthy bottom. There really isn't anything more suited to describe Bradley's bedroom habits. He'll take it almost any way he can get it as long as there is something, _anything_ , fucking his arse. Bradley can't even have a satisfying wank without his arm twisting around his thick thighs to get his fingers inside him. Colin has spent hours stroking Bradley's balls and sliding slow, teasing fingers into his very needy hole until Bradley begs, nearly out of his mind—hell it's practically a daily occurrence to give Bradley the fingerfuck he so desperately needs to get on with his day. Colin's spent sleepless nights fucking Bradley with all manner of toys, from vibrators to dildos, and on one very notable occasion, the hilt of a sword from the props department.

The first thing Bradley does in the morning doesn't involve brushing his teeth.

No. The first thing Bradley does is the morning is press his very round, very fit arse into Colin's crotch and rub with tiny little swivels of his hips until Colin wakes up enough to fuck him properly.

Bradley James? Shameless whore for a cock up his arse.

Which is why Colin had been shocked at Bradley's statement and at first, thought he'd been lying. But then Colin had looked at Bradley's too sure smile, crooked teeth peeking over his lip and the flush of his chest and then he'd known the truth.

Bradley is a rimming virgin.

It has been days since Bradley's offhanded comment, made while Angel and him were gossiping and Colin had just happened to be eavesdropping. Since then, there's been much sex between Bradley and him but Colin hadn't broached the subject yet.

He's been doing research.

Technically, he's been watching and reading a truly colossal amount of porn (which also means that he's been jumping Bradley _all the fucking time_ as a side effect) because when he finally gets down to business and rims the ever-loving-fuck out of Bradley, it's going to be the best sex Bradley's had in his entire life. Colin's determined.

Friday passes extremely slowly for everyone. Saturday is a promised day off for the entirety of the cast and crew, so naturally, time drags. It's 5:45pm when Colin finds Angel sitting in a chair next to Katie.

"It's a suck zone," Angel says, her face devoid of emotion.

"Time is being _sucked_ backwards," Katie adds.

Colin looks between the two of them. "You two all right then?"

"This time travel business is right awful," Angel deems a suitable reply and then Colin gives up, pulling a chair up next to theirs and settling in with his book. He's done for the day but he doesn't want Bradley to get distracted by Santiago or anyone else when Colin has plans for him.

So that means he has to sit and wait for Bradley to get done doing whatever it is that he's doing (although it looks as if he's just standing around waving his arms and stomping his feet—is he even in character?).

Forty-five agonizing minutes later, a nondescript voice calls out "CUT" and everyone breathes a collective sigh of relief. Colin is sure he even sees a camera man crying—they've not had a well and true day off in over a month.

Colin watches, hiding his smile behind his book, as costume wrestles a very impatient Bradley out of his chainmail. He honestly looks like a school-boy waiting to be released from his studies. Eventually, costume storms away and Bradley trots over to them.

"Was it just me or was time actually slowing down for a bit?"

The girls groan in response and when Bradley turns toward him with a slow, private smile, Colin suddenly feels their sentiments.

"Come on," Colin says, getting up and tugging on Bradley's sleeve. "Let's go wait by the bus."

It feels like ages for the bus driver to show up. Colin spends his time listening to Bradley and Angel chat about their day and the scene they'll be filming on Sunday. It's idle chatter but calming on his nerves. Since when has sex with Bradley been cause for nervousness? Well, Colin tries to remember what it was like to shag Bradley the first time but he can't really remember any nervousness, not with Bradley's wide grin and his grabby hands. But now there's this pressure on Colin because Bradley loves his arse being played with, and if he hadn't been rimmed before, maybe there is a reason for that?

When the driver finally shows up, they all pile into the van with groans and plans for the rest of the night. Colin and Bradley slide into the back, Colin first and then Bradley in the middle, and spend the next few moments with seat belts and radio channels until the van starts to move.

In front of then, Angel makes a bid for the pub. Colin frowns, looking between the back of her head and the profile of Bradley's face. When it looks like he's about to open his mouth, Colin nudges him in the ribs to get his attention. Bradley turns almost his whole body and Colin shakes his head, sliding his hand over to squeeze Bradley's knee as subtly as possible.

"I think Colin and I are going to stay in," Bradley says with casual tiredness and Katie nods, adding that she might just stay in and make an early night of it as well.

Colin doesn't remove his hand from Bradley's knee.

He also doesn't correct Katie.

It's not going to be an early night at all.

 

Colin feigns tiredness.

They order take-out, eating quickly over the news that neither of them can really understand and talk about whatever comes to mind. It's nice and normal and Colin kind of loves it a stupid amount. It's the best part about being with Bradley; everything is so easy. Sure, they fight just as much as they fuck but it doesn't stop things from being easy and _right_ between them.

"Shower?"

Bradley nods to Colin's suggestion and it looks exactly like any other night they've had together. They shower together, soapy hands turn cleansing into caresses once Colin has deemed them both squeaky clean and then he crowds Bradley up against the spray, pressing their cocks together to jerk them. It's slow and steady, Bradley moaning into Colin's neck, biting at his collarbone to piss off make-up, and making out in the steam. They both come before the hot water runs out and Colin watches the easy smile, sleepy and satisfied pull at the corner's of Bradley's mouth.

All according to plan.

Colin yawns. Bradley teases. They both crawl into bed naked.

"Are you going to read for a bit?" Colin asks but he already knows because Bradley's sliding onto his stomach and that's Bradley's reading position.

They're such dorks.

"For a bit," he replies. "Go ahead and go to bed though if you're tired, old man."

Colin smiles, trying to keep the naughtiness out of it. He gets up to turn off the overhead light, leaving the side lamp nearest Bradley on. Colin cuddles up to Bradley's broad shoulders, nuzzling into the strength and smell of clean sheets and _clean Bradley_ as if he's going to go to sleep.

He waits twenty minutes, staring at the bedside clock as if waiting patiently for permission.

He starts off slowly, running his fingers up and down Bradley's spine and rubbing at the knots in the muscle. Bradley's had to bulk up for the show a bit, show how mighty Arthur is and all, but Colin doesn't mind. The muscle is firm underneath his fingers, tense from the poor quality of the hotel mattress and long days working on a medieval set. Before long, Colin's fingers start kneading more insistently and Bradley's book is forgotten in favor of folding his arms to use as a pillow.

"More?" Bradley mumbles and Colin smiles, shifting the covers around and sitting up to settle himself on Bradley's thighs.

He works up and down Bradley's back, kneading into the thick muscle and rubbing away the knots. Bradley hums, arching into the touch and Colin can hardly resist kissing the line of his shoulders, freckled and dashing. His lips follow his hands, sweeping up and down the flanks of Bradley's spine with open mouthed kisses that start innocent enough but by the time Colin gets to the dip in his spine, he's tonguing the dimples and sucking on the warm skin there.

Bradley's moaning deep groans and thrusting his hips with tiny jerks that make Colin chuckle against his skin.

"I thought you were tired," Bradley accuses.

"Changed my mind," Colin replies, biting at the swell of Bradley's arse and laughing as he arches back into the touch, sticking his arse out like he knows what's in store for him.

It's only when Colin's licking at the skin where Bradley's round arse meets the back of his thigh, sucking bruising kisses and playful bites, that Bradley tenses. Colin breathes even and slow, nudging his nose at the soft crease between Bradley's cheeks before drawing back, kissing his tail bone, then nosing down along the crack.

"Colin..."

He doesn't sound angry or upset, just confused.

"Can I," Colin starts, swearing because this was the part he knew he was going to fuck up. "I just... Can—I heard you talking with Angel the other day," he continues, cheek pressed up agains Bradley's ass and hands kneading the perfect globes. "And I really, really want to taste you."

Colin stills, waiting for Bradley to move or make a joke or anything else that might be any indication that there was a reason for his lack of experience in this area.

"You do?"

Colin almost jerks his head away at Bradley's tone. Surprised and tentative, like—

"God, Bradley," Colin moans, pressing his erection to Bradley's knee to show him just how much.

"Oh," Bradley says above him, breathless. "I've asked before, it's just... no one's been into it."

It's so casual and cautious—so unlike Bradley—that Colin fiercely hates whoever made Bradley think that he was unclean for wanting this. Colin rolls his forehead into the base of Bradley's back, pulling his cheeks apart slowly and blowing, softly, onto the exposed skin.

"Colin," Bradley moans out, squirming in what Colin thinks is arousal but he can't be sure.

"Say yes," he whispers, nosing along the newly exposed skin until he gets to Bradley's hole. "Bradley, you have to say yes."

It's only a beat before Bradley's moaning out a choked "yes" and spreading his legs for Colin to fit in between. Colin sighs in relief, glad to have a little bit of pressure on his cock, as he blows just a few more breaths against the puckered skin before Bradley whines and Colin leans in.

It's just tentative licks at first. Colin keeps kneading the globes of Bradley's ass as he licks around and over the hole but the result is spectacular, Bradley's little hitching of breath and tiny whines turn into awe-filled gasps, as if he can't get enough air in his lungs.

"S'okay?" Colin asks, lifting his head up for an answer.

"Fuck, don't stop!"

Colin doesn't have time to smile, just dives back in with more forceful licks of the tiny clenching hole. Bradley's always been incredibly sensitive and Colin brings a thumb up to tease, pressing and rubbing until Bradley is moaning, his hips thrusting more insistently against the mattress.

Colin tugs on Bradley's hips, coaxing him up onto his knees with a few tugs, until Bradley's face is still pillowed on his forearms but his arse is high in the air.

As soon as he's in the position, Colin shoves his tongue down to lave at the puckered hole.

"Oh fuck-fuck," Bradley says as his hips jerk, no friction on his cock as he ruts back into the firm press of Colin's tongue.

It's wet enough that Colin can slide one finger in to the second knuckle, watching as Bradley's arse swallows it up, greedily clenching around the digit and fucking back on it. Colin licks around it as Bradley moans, almost constant now, as Colin fucks the finger into him.

"Relax," Colin says, his other hand moving to roll Bradley's balls. "I want to get my tongue in."

"Colin!"

"Shh," he hushes against the skin, nosing his way to where his finger is sliding easy and spit-slick from Colin's mouth. "I want you to fuck yourself on my tongue."

Bradley keens.

It doesn't take long, maybe a few more minutes, before Colin's pulling his finger out, using both hands to spread Bradley open and exposed. He goes back to tiny little kitten licks until Bradley curses, pushing back and bucking wildly as he moans for Colin's tongue again.

"Colin, come on, Jesus Christ—"

Colin's cheeks are wet with spit and his jaw aches a little but it doesn't stop him from worming his tongue into Bradley's needy hole and setting a truly brutal pace. He fucks into him, forcing his tongue into the clenching hole as Bradley howls above him, clawing at the sheets and spitting out Colin's name like it's the only word he's ever known.

Spit drips down Colin's chin as he works into Bradley's arse. He rubs his teeth along the sensitive opening, tongue alternating between thrusting into him and laving over the entrance. Colin keeps rubbing at Bradley's cheeks until there's nothing but the sound of wet sucking from Colin's mouth sealed over in devotion and Bradley's near screams. Colin feels desperate and hungry for it, licking and sucking at Bradley's desperate hole as if it's the only thing in the world he wants.

When Bradley's far too gone, thrashing against the bed, Colin pulls out his tongue and slams in two fingers. It's not enough lube and Bradley shouts, back arching at the burn and stretch and Colin's so fucking close to coming, it's not even real.

He feels around, curling his fingers until he's pressing too hard onto Bradley's prostate.

"Colin! Fuck! Colincolincolin," Bradley literally _sobs_ and Colin pulls out his fingers, only to replace them with his tongue. He hauls Bradley's hips back, over and over, until Bradley is effectively writhing on his tongue and fucking himself back onto it with shameless desire that has Colin palming his own cock and trying not to come before Bradley.

It only takes half a dozen thrusts, Colin's tongue deep inside Bradley's arse with his cries near an unholy level, before Bradley comes.

It's fucking glorious.

He comes with a roar, spilling onto the sheets as Colin's hand jerks him through it. Colin's jaw gives up, and he can only lick at Bradley's sensitive, fucked open hole. The flat of his tongue scrapes across it until Bradley quiets, letting out a soft and vulnerable, "Colin."

Colin jerks up to let the first few streaks of his come coat Bradley's arse, his own orgasm rocketing through him at a furious pace. He falls onto Bradley's back, causing him to collapse onto the bed with a tiny cry.

"Sorry," Colin whispers, knowing that Bradley's cock is way to sensitive to be pressing so hard against the mattress but not being able to bring himself to care.

He feels wrung out and weightless.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Bradley says, his voice actually hoarse from sobbing.

Colin's up and turning him around, kissing into his mouth without a thought to where his tongue has been because god, he adores this man.

It's just... it's so much more than he could ever explain.

They make out like teenagers, their groins pressing together without thought and causing them both to pull back with a hiss.

"All right then?" Colin doesn’t know what else to say that isn't embarrassing, like _I fucking love you a fuck-ton and have no idea what to do about it._

Bradley's eyes are bright, a little red, and he's smiling, coy and thankful and loving and all the things that Colin wants to wrap himself in.

"Brilliant, actually," is what he says before hauling Colin in for more kissing.

Needless to say, neither of them get very much sleep that night or the next day and the rimming bit gets added to the list of all the other arse-worshiping that Bradley requires.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
